moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgeport Blackpowder Handbook
The Bridgeport Fusilier Handbook was a reference book written by Arsten Rouille for the Bridgeport Blackpowders. Musketeer Field Kit Musketeers will be issued the following aside from their uniform and weapon: *Large powder canister. This larger canister holds the powder poured down the barrel of the firearm. *Small powder canister. This smaller canister holds the powder placed into the pan of the firearm. *Ammunition pouch and ammunition. This pouch holds many rifle balls which are the standard ammunition for the Bridgeport Rifle. *Papers pouch and lubed papers. This pouch holds the lubed papers used in conjunction with placing balls down the barrel of the gun. *Ramrod. This long rod is placed in a sheathe on the side of the weapon where it can easily be pulled out to reload in the heat of battle. *Leather thumb glove. All Blackpowders should be ready to operate artillery on the field of battle. This glove provides more safety for when plugging the vent on a cannon with your thumb. *Smoldering torch. This torch is specially designed to continually burn at the heat just below an open flame. Used for igniting cannon fuses or for lighting the powder on the Bridgeport Personnel Cannon's pan to fire it. *Pistol rod. The pistol rod is a smaller ramrod used for pistols. Uniforms Mail_Musketeer.png|Mail Musketeer Armor on Wowhead Leather_Musketeer.png|Leather Musketeer on Wowhead Mail_Dragoon.png|Dragoon Armor on Wowhead Gunpowder Recipe The primary ingredients of Gunpowder are Saltpeter, Charcoal, and Sulfur. Saltpeter, often used as fertilizer for crops, can be created as a mixture of horse urine and rotted manure. Charcoal can be yielded from charring wood with fire. Sulfur, a yellowish rock, can be found in volcanic areas such as the Burning Steppes or Searing Gorge. Combine Saltpeter, Charcoal and Sulfur in the following proportions: *15 parts Saltpeter *3 parts Charcoal *2 parts Sulfur Gunpowder Usage Precautions The gunpowder used by the Bridgeport Blackpowders is extremely volatile and flammable. All musketeers and artillery personnel MUST: *Handle gunpowder with care, and keep it away from open flames, sparks, heat, friction, or magic. *Keep Gunpowder Barrels and gunpowder canisters tightly closed when not in use. *Clean up any spilled gunpowder. Use a brush and dustpan. *Wash hands thoroughly after handling gunpowder. *Do not carry gunpowder in clothing. If clothing is contaminated by gunpowder, avoid open flames. *Prevent gunpowder contact with food or other consumables. *Do not ingest gunpowder. If ingested, call upon the local priest or apothecary. *Keep gunpowder away from children. *Do not give or sell gunpowder to any who do not have certification to handle explosives in the Stormwind Army. Gunpowder Storage Precautions The gunpowder used by the Bridgeport Blackpowders is extremely volatile and flammable. All musketeers and artillery personnel MUST: *Adhere to the Experiments and Laboratories Act of the Laws of Stormwind. *Always store gunpowder in a cool, dry place. *Do not store gunpowder alongside other volatile or flammable materials. *Always store gunpowder in the approved Gunpowder Barrels or army-issued canisters. *Keep gunpowder out of reach of children. Gunpowder Disposal Precautions The gunpowder used by the Bridgeport Blackpowders is extremely volatile and flammable. All musketeers and artillery personnel MUST: *Be sure that Gunpowder Barrels and cansiters are completely empty before discarding. Do not use the barrels for any other purpose. *Do not keep old or salvaged gunpowder. *Check gunpowder and gunpowder barrels for deterioration regularly. Disposal must be in accordance with the Experiments and Laboratories Act of the Laws of Stormwind. *Do not dispose of barrels with fire. Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Rifle 1.) Place the butt of the gun on the ground and retrieve the larger powder canister from your belt. 2.) Turn the canister over so that the powder falls into the extended tube at the top. Press down the lever near the bottom of the tube, at the top of the canister, to pinch off the flow of powder. Place the top of the tube over the muzzle's entrance. With your thumb open the hinge at the top and pour the powder down the barrel. 3.) Replace the canister to your belt and retrieve a lubed paper and ball from your ammo pouch. Place the lubed paper across the entrance and put the ball on top of it. 4.) Retrieve ramrod from its compartment on the side of the firearm. Use it to press the ball down the barrel and pack the contents of the barrel tight. 5.) Replace the ramrod to its compartment and bring the gun up to a horizontal level. Cock the hammer back halfway and open the frisson for access to the pan. 6.) Retrieve the smaller canister from your belt. Once again, measure out the powder with the tube at the top and place this amount in the pan. Close off the frisson. 7.) Fully cock the hammer back. Take aim, but be sure to avoid allied troops in your line of sight. 8.) Pull the trigger to fire. Repeat as necessary. Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Pistol See: ''Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Rifle '' Special Note: The pistol does not have a stored ramrod so each musketeer will be given a pistol rod. Use this. Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Scoped Rifle See: ''Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Rifle '' Special Note: One should notice that the longer barrel and scope may make the loading of the ball and the pan more difficult. Take care when doing these steps. Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Blunderbuss See: ''Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Rifle '' Special Note: The Blunderbuss is loaded in the same way as the rifle but uses the special scattershot ammunition. This consists of a paper ball filled with many smaller metal balls reminiscent of the normal ammunition. Take care when ramrodding the paper balls. Loading and Firing of the Bridgeport Personnel Cannon 1. Place the one-legged stand on the ground for loading and firing. 2. Place the powder charge down the barrel of the cannon. 3. Place the miniature cannon ball down the barrel of the cannon. 4. Retrieve the smaller canister from your belt and fill the pan on the top of the cannon. 5. Grip the handle on the back and aim at your target, but be careful to avoid allies in your line of sight. 6. Place the torch to the powder on the pan to fire. References Gunpowder handling, storage and disposal information adapted from the Diamonback Black Powder Safe Handling Requirements. Category:Books Category:The First Regiment Category:Bridgeport Blackpowders